comdemnation
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: "Who I am, how old I am, what I am is none of your concern." She stands, oddly graceful and holds out her hand to him. "I want to take you somewhere, Niklaus." She tilts her head, her hand stretched out, he backed away from her. He should kill her. Rip out her throat and be done with it. "Will you come with?"
1. Ghost of Past

**entitled;** ghost of past  
**summary; **_"Who I am, how old I am, what I am is none of your concern." She stands, oddly graceful and holds out her hand to him. "I want to take you somewhere, Niklaus." She tilts her head, her hand stretched out, he backed away from her. He should kill her. Rip out her throat and be done with it. "Will you come with?"**  
**_**rating;** t for cussing  
**disclaimer; **I own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** this story was inspired by christmas coming and all so, yea. . . always comes to me in the shower for some very awkward reason.

* * *

**ghost of past  
.**

"Klaus." Shake.  
"Klaus." Shove.  
"KLAUS!" Slam.  
His eyes open to a dull thud in the skull and a blurry image of a little girl with blonde ringlets standing over him. "Good. You're up." She smirks a satisfactory smirk as she looked down her nose at me. "Let's go." And she turns and walks away. His hand came up to his forehead_. What the hell? How did a damn 7 year old get into his room- let alone his house?_ Sitting up and reaching for the nearest pair of pants, he stood and slipped them on before going after the little brat.  
She stood at the base of the stairs, watching him with her wide greenish eyes. "Do you know who I am?" He asks her with a threatening tone. She laughs a jingle in the air.  
"I think the appropriate question is, Niklaus, if you know who I am." She laughs again before walking away. Klaus snarls in her direction before following her, where she is now in the kitchen. She is wearing a golden dress; she has a green bow in her hair. "Follow me!" She giggles again, running from him and into the living room. If this was a dream he wanted to wake up now. He didn't. Wake up, that is. So he followed her, grabbing a shirt from the laundry room on his way- he might be a monster, but he was never improper. "What are you? 10?" He smirks as she sits on the couch, leaning into the cushions. She stares at him with eyes as wide and vulnerable as a doe.  
"Who I am, how old I am, what I am is none of your concern." She stands, oddly graceful and holds out her hand to him. "I want to take you somewhere, Niklaus." She tilts her head, her hand stretched out, he backed away from her. He should kill her. Rip out her throat and be done with it. "Will you come with?"  
"What's stopping me from ripping out your heart and feeding on you right now, little girl." She laughs; a trilling bell is what it sounds like. Magical, almost.  
"Curiousness and your conscience."  
"I've killed younger, sweetheart."  
"Not since you met Caroline Forbes." She wiggled her fingers. "Come." He looked around himself. _What the hell_. As he held his breath, he allowed her to grab his hand.

* * *

In seconds their world was spinning. She laughed and jumped up and down. "This is my favorite part. I need know where it stops!" She watches with hungry eyes. Watching and waiting in a giddy manner. Klaus what's the world, the images that spin at break-neck speed. He saw barely a glance before the next one took over. Then it just stopped. And he was left looking at a memory, he smiled fondly.  
_Elijah was sitting with him in the grass, wooden swords at their feet. They had just escaped their father and would surely get a beating when they returned but it was so worth it. "When I'm older, I going to set sail on a ship and fight the dangers at every corner of the world." His mini self said. Passionate. He had forgotten this, forgotten things that had once meant so much. _  
_"Brother, you dream of the impossible. If you sail too far you will fall off the edge of the earth." Elijah told him- he had to be 13, making tiny Klaus 10 or 11. _  
_Tiny Klaus looked at him, his eyes wide with an innocence that he had lost long ago. "You will join me, brother, will you not?" He holds out his hand to him, begging with his eyes for him to take it. _  
_"I will, Niklaus." And he does take his younger brothers hand. They share a smile before laughing in the green grass of his old, old home from over 1,000 years ago._

* * *

"What the hell was that?" He snarls to the little girl as the world races again. He didn't know what that was- if this was from the magic of a witch, he would snap her neck. He glares down at the girl.  
"As far I know, it was one on your memories." She shrugs." Are you and your brother still that close?" She cocks her head over and stares at him. He looks away first.  
"No." She keeps looking at him. "I'm not the best brother in world, alright?" He explains roughly and she laughs. He has to restrain himself from strangling her. The world stops again.

* * *

_"If you can beat me, Niklaus, I will give you my last piece of honey chew." Elijah gambles, swinging his sword in a pompous fashion. Klaus, now 3-4 years older, waves his around opposite of his brother.  
"I'd watch what you wager, brother. Things can have a way of disappearing." A laugh admits on them both as they charge each other; the clang of metal fills the air. _

"I like your brother." The little girl says as she sits down to watch. Klaus fold his hands behind his back and watches as he and his elder brother smash each other down. He knew the outcome: Elijah won, and he won the next and the next and kept winning until Klaus hit his growth spurt and they moved to America. It was his 17th birthday when he beat his brother and won the attention of a village girl by the name of Tatia. But so had his brother.

"You lost." He looks down at the little girl, seeing her frown. "That's sad." She stands and he seriously wonders why he has not torn her throat out yet. As he looks at her, the world spinning, he notices she has grown in their time. She looks 12 now; also she is no longer in the gold dress, but in jeans and a t-shirt.

* * *

She reminds him of something- someone. Time stops.

_"You little brat!" He hears the voice of his sister and Finn going at it.  
"At least I'm not a prat!" She throws a goblet at him; he narrowly avoids a bump to the head.  
"Kids, stop it right now!" Their mother walks in, stooping to pick up the cracked goblet. She gives Finn a look, "You know better, Finn." He looks down, shamed.  
_  
"Served him right." Klaus says. The Pre-teen mystery looked up at him. _  
_"Why?"_  
_"Keep watching."

_Elijah and Niklaus walk in, Tatia following behind, laughing at the brother's poor attempt to wrestle. "You two should stick to swords- I fear we'll need a doctor if you two intend to keep that up." They then realize that the house is tense.  
"What's going on?" Elijah says as Tatia and Niklaus go to stand by a seething Rebekah. "Mother?" He asks.  
"Oh, nothing dear. It just seems Finn and Rebekah had a misunderstanding." She steps back, putting the cup on the table and turns to the boys. "Do you have any idea where Henrick is? I worry." Tatia laughs and rushes to the older ones side. "This way. I fear the young lad has given my friends some attention he didn't warrant." They share a laugh as they walk out.  
"Bekah, are you alright?" Niklaus, now 17, asks his hand on her shoulder. _

_Finn scoffs, "Oh, yes! Take her side before you know a thing." Niklaus glares at his older brother. "My wife's necklace is missing and I know Bekah took it." _

_Elijah sighed from the other side of the room. "No, she didn't." They all look toward him. "Henrick did." He grabs Henricks bag and loops a chain around his hand, "don't trust something so blindly brother. It will be your downfall." _His words blurred together as the world around us started moving again. He had loved it that pompous Finn had been shown up by Elijah. It was fantastic.

* * *

"What are you doing this for?" He finally asks; the girl was gaining height and now was in shorts and a tank top, her blond hair hanging down to her waist almost.  
"I'm showing you your past so you can correct you mistakes, Niklaus." She tells him in a straightforward manner. It was refreshing from the mumble-jumble the witches give. He gives her a look.  
"Are you seriously taking me through this like a damn Christmas carol, you little brat." She gives him his look right back. "Big bad Klaus. Always threatening, eternity alone." She taunts. "We're giving you a chance to correct you mistakes! To earn back your family and maybe get the girl in the end." She snaps.  
He glares at the teenager, who is seriously getting really familiar. "After 1000 years of being the bad guy, what makes you think anyone will trust that I have changed?" He says, her voice taking on a menacing tone.  
"I guess that's what forever is for." She snaps and the world stops around them. She settles with her arms folded against her chest. "Where are we?"  
"Greece, a little after the 18th century." He says, watching the people moved around them, passing straight through them_. "There's a rumor going around that the gods have returned." Elijah and Niklaus walk through the plaza, the place was busy.  
Klaus strokes his chin, rubbing the scruff that had grown in the last fortnight. "Which of our siblings has gotten out of hand?" He asks nodding to the venders as they pass.  
"Actually brother, girls have seen you and claimed it was Ares in the flesh." Niklaus looks at his brother with eyes full of mischief._

"Wait." He turns to the growing girl, "the girls in Greece actually thought you were Ares." He nods, "the god of war?" _  
_"Yes, god of war and destruction." He agrees, taking joy in her impressed eyes._  
_"Let's go." She waves her hand the world flashes. "That memory was doing too much for your ego."

* * *

She stops the spinning in London, late 19th century. _  
_"You're skipping a lot of stuff." She looks at him, her eyes casting a strange light. _  
_"We're running out of time," she looks up around them, and then back at him, her eyes had turned lighter. Bluer, grayer, wiser. Her hair had shortened and was now half way down her back, her face had filled out but a blur was around her, he couldn't quite discern who she was.

"_Brother, you must listen!" Elijah chased after him as he roamed around the study at their house in England. Klaus finally turns to him, giving him his annoyed attention. "Something must be done!" He throws the news onto the table, bringing his hand to add the emphasis of their problem.  
"What do you mean, brother?" Klaus said, his interest waning.  
"Kol must be dealt with." Elijah commands. "This Jack the ripper nonsense has gone on long enough, Nik, and you know it."  
Klaus waves his brother off, "That stunt was done by a surgeon, Elijah."  
"Do you not recall Kol's stunt as a medical prodigy in Greece?" He asks his brother, tying the strings together for him. Klaus slams a book into it place.  
"What would you have me do? Dagger him? For his to take his place by Finn?" Klaus releases a strangled yell, "What would you have me do, Elijah?" He pushes over a table, before turning to his brother.  
"Just put a stop to it." Elijah says, leaving the room._

"So you did it? You daggered him?" She asks him, her eyes horrified.  
"Not at first." Klaus tries to explain. "But then he did it again and the rumors got worse. People started whispering about vampires among the killer. Most likely circulated by Kol himself," He chuckles masochistically to himself , "So yes, I did what had to be done."  
"Who gave you that choice?" She asks haughtily, he glares down at her.  
"Who are you?" His words are lost in the speed of which they were spinning, he yells louder again before everything stops.

* * *

_"You can't do this!" She yells at him, her blond hair rippling around her. Her white shirt messy from rushing around the house after him. "I'm not a toy, you pretentious dick!"  
"You forget who you talk to, sister."  
"I'm your family." She yells, "Or do you forget it was me all the years to stand by your every decision, you ungrateful prick!" She basically screams, tears cascading down her face. His hand is around her neck, her back is against the wall.  
"Take care with your words, Bekah." His voice low lethal,  
"Or what?" Her voice strong even with the constricting hand around her neck. "You'll dagger me?"  
His hand lets her go, "not because I want to." He reluctantly admits. "But because you give me no other choice." He turns from her and resumes what he was doing before, as behind him, Rebekah turns and leaves. _

"Heartless," the girl in transition says, almost as tall as he is.  
"I love my sister," Klaus's voice is low. "She was always there. Her and Elijah."  
"You have a funny way of showing it."  
"It won't be funny when I reach into your chest and tear out your heart." He steps up to her, and she daringly meets his stance. They glare at each other through the blur, as the world settles down, and he sees the travesty of three nights ago. "Why did you kill her?" She asks from behind him as he turns to see his self kill Carol Lockwood. "What did she do to you, Niklaus?"  
He shrugs, "She was a chess piece." Unable to tear his eyes away and he walks away. "Her son hurt me. Only fair that I hurt him."  
"Do regret it?" Her voice is faint.  
"No." He finally turns to her again, with hard eyes, only to be met with gray eyes full of hatred, full of pity, her blond hair pulled back.  
"Well, you will when I'm done with you."

* * *

**first part. What do you think?**


	2. Ghost of Present

**entitled;** ghost of present  
**summary; **_"Who I am, how old I am, what I am is none of your concern." She stands, oddly graceful and holds out her hand to him. "I want to take you somewhere, Niklaus." She tilts her head, her hand stretched out, he backed away from her. He should kill her. Rip out her throat and be done with it. "Will you come with?"__**  
**_**rating;** t for cussing  
**disclaimer; **I own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** sorry for the hate on elena if you want to call it that. I'm a stelena fan and I respect those of you that are delena fans, so please take no offense. _and to Justine who didn't leave a link to pm her: all questions will be answered in do time!_

* * *

**ghost of present  
.**

He watches as the blur slowly dissipates, "What the bloody hell?" Klaus exclaims as the girl finally finishes transforming. He blond hair shortens and her clothes change into a purple dress hidden by a jean jacket, her boots black and leather. A necklace with a key hangs down to her rib cage.

"You just have to be a bad guy, huh? Can't let anyone else steal the thunder, right, Klaus?" She berates him, moving in for the kill. "You have put me and my friends through enough and yet your still here!" She waves her hands around and he realizes they are in the Mystic Falls square. "The strange thing is half the time you're around, you doing your screwy best to help us." She comes straight up to him, a little lacking in height but intimidating enough to remind him why he fell for her. "And then you go and pull your hissy-fit bullshit." Her voice is low and lethal, "she won't come back, Klaus. She's not one of us." She looks across the room; they were now in the Lockwood Mansion. _Tyler was sitting in a chair a thing of scotch in his hand. Haley is sitting across from him._ He hears a low hiss from his companion.

He decides to do some good- old fashion pay back. "Where do you fit into this picture, Love?" His words have a bite to them, Or is this truly what's happens when you're gone." He shows her the same pain that her words instilled in him.

She smirks at him, "It was all a charade, you know? I was playing you the whole time." Her words are devalued because he just smirks, showing her no loss, as replies with an equality smart comment. "And yet she is the one who is still here, sticking around even though she betrayed him- you do know that she came to me, told me it all, and then sent me on my way." He rounds around her, turning the tables, coming so close to her to whisper the last piece in her ear. "If you're not careful love, I would think you're being replaced."

She turns on her heel, pushing him far back, hard. He flies through the doors, smashing them opened in the memory land, the two in the room don't even turn, and on to the manicured driveway. He groans with a laugh as he opens his eyes to see a bright sun and looking a bit down he sees a frustrated Caroline. "You make it so people hate you!" She thunders at him. "I'm trying to help you, you ass!" He gets up with his fast speed, coming to stand in front of her in seconds, making her back up.

"Who says I want to change? That I want some witches help?" He gives her a once over, matching the likeness. "Who are you really?" He commands her to say, not through the compulsion, just an interrogative statement.

"It doesn't matter." She crosses her arms, blocking him out. "What matters is giving you a conscience which you severely lack."

* * *

He looks around and suddenly there is Stefan sitting in Caroline's living room, lying out on the couch. The spinning scenes didn't happen as they did before, they were just . . . there. _He hears sounds from the hall and walk down it to see Bonnie in the kitchen grabbing two cups of something. He follows her as she makes her way to Stefan, careful to not spill the drinks. He passes Caroline, who lies against a door jamb that leads to the living room._

_"Is there any change?" Stefan asks, taking the mug extend from her outstretched hand. She shakes her head, "Where do you think she is? What was she trying to do?" He asks, not so much to Bonnie, but just to ask._

_Bonnie twirls her cup in her hands, "I wish I knew." She takes a sip, pulling her legs into the chair, "All she told me was that she had to fix something." She shrugs as she takes another drink. "She said that she couldn't feel something that wasn't justified or something about feelings?" Stefan gave her an odd look and Bonnie gave him one back. "She was talking a mile a minute, Stefan. You try to understand her when she goes on and on and you'll do what she wants just to make her quiet." Stefan and Klaus both chuckle at that and Klaus gives a side look at Caroline who is mock glaring at Bonnie and trying her damnedest not to smile._

_Bonnie shrugs, breathing in the comforting smell of the vervain tea._ Klaus turns to Caroline, who is standing by him and he looks at her, really looks, and all she can do is watch him with greedy eyes. Her clothes are darker, her eyes look older already. "Why?" He asks a simple word as he realizes that the troubled girl standing in front of him is indeed Caroline. She looks at him and decides that explanation he asks for is such a heavy weight, so much she doesn't even want to admit it. So, instead she waves her hand and Stefan and Bonnie are left behind . . .

* * *

. . . and then they're with Elena.

"Oh, no, please." He whines, actually whines. "Caroline, please. The last thing I need on this witchy acid trip is to hear about poor, little Elena's latest hearts woes." Caroline snorted behind him, trying to conceal a laugh.

"For being your hybrid blood bag, you don't really seem to care about her all that much." She smirks at him and waits for a justifying reply.

He disappoints. "That's all she really is, Love. Just a blood bag." He winks at her, "plus you are much more fun." He chuckles as he turns back to Elena; Caroline was thankful he didn't see the blush that spread across her cheeks. She is sitting on her bench looking out her window, her hair is laid down around her shoulders, he squats down to get to her height- a little shorter but enough. "Oh, Elena: the linchpin in all of this. Torn between two brothers for eternity, when everyone knows who she should be with."

"Stefan." He doesn't look at him as she answers his rhetorical question. "Yes. Damon is a pressure force and this is coming from me, sweetheart." He tells her, his voice no higher than a whisper. He looks at her for a moment longer and then he stands up, straightening out his shirt, which he now realizes was one of Kol's band shirts. Well, that's fantastic.

"I know, right?" She exclaims in a Caroline like way and then she looks at him with her head cocked. amused, as she watches him as he watches Elena. They hear steps and both turn as Elena's head whips toward the stairs. _"Elena!" Jeremy stomping up the stairs, and comes into the room._ "Obviously not who she was hoping for." Klaus murmurs under her breath and Caroline laughs as Elena's expression is void for a moment is disappointment. _"Sis, breakfast is done." He holds himself on the frame and waits until she smiles,_

_"Okay," she nods, not leaving her spot. He watches her and she puts on a faint smile accompanied by a sigh, "Alright Lets eat." He smiles as she gets up to follow him. They chit chat all the way down,_ and something occurs to Klaus.

After they leave the room, Klaus following Elena to the door before turning to Caroline with a giant smirk, pointing over his shoulder at the ones who had just left. "She doesn't know, does she?" She looks at him, her eyes conveying nothing. "She doesn't know anything." He laughs. "And let me guess: Tyler, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Matt? They know nothing of the three musketeers little adventure into my head?" He smiles at her, walking toward the blonde vampire. "Why is that Caroline? Why do you want to save me?" He invades her space and she resists the urge to push him away or to pull him closer.

Instead she crossed her arms and picks her ignorance stance with a cocked eyebrow. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a close talker?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you avoid questions like they are the plague?" She huffs. "Is it because, after everything, you actually like me, Caroline?" She can't believe they were discussing this . . . especially in Elena's room.

"Try to be serious." She replies obstinately, walking past him, ready to travel on.

"Oh, I am, love." His voice is callus and fraught. She looks over her shoulder at the hybrid who has taken over her head.

"I love Tyler."

"Then, not to be cliché, why be here to save me when your boyfriend is grieving over his mothers' death- who I killed." His smile is malicious. He leans in close to her ear, his hands lying on her shoulders, sliding down to her elbows, and then on to her wrist, and his thumbs land where her pulse would be if she had one. She exhales heavily. "Be serious, Caroline." Against her will, her eyes become lidded. "You can't save me." She doesn't have an answer. But suddenly the warmth of him is gone and she snaps out of whatever phase she was in.

She is across the room in seconds, attempting to get her thoughts back. "This is about you, Klaus, so stop trying to seduce me." Her hands cup her temples and he smirks to himself, holding in his smart remark. "Can we please continue?" She asks without asking. She presents a picture of togetherness by standing straight and flipping her curls over her shoulder and standing with one of her hands on her hip while the other hangs idly by. He looks over her, realizing that her dress had turned black; her jacket was now bunched up leather, but still brown. They had wasted too much time talking and she was almost in the next phase. They were almost done and he still didn't regret anything. He shrugs, almost passive but only because his thoughts were occupied and he didn't really care where or what they did, otherwise he would have hounded her about it until they were finished.

* * *

They ended up flashing to his sisters, who was pacing back and forth in her living room; her clothes had changed into jeans and a white tee shirt. "When did she get out?" He asks as his mind returns to this sort-of present. He looks past Rebekah, and notices a black haired girl sitting on the couch, watching Rebekah with a devoted stare.

"April." Caroline states plainly. "She's Matt and Jeremy's girlfriend or whatever." He gives a side look to Caroline, her voice alerting him to a change. The usually upbeat and bubbly girl he had come to recognize was becoming dark, shielded. He became curious about it but had to shove it to the back of his mind. He had to focus on this. "This girl will be the death of us all! I mean seriously? The blood slut is back-" "And that is my sister, so take care of your words, Caroline." She shuts up at his lethal voice.

They stand side by side as they watch the two different by appearance girls talk about the cabin fire. "This is troubling." He admits. His sister was almost as lethal as he was, except that she gave into love instead of holding it at arm's length that way no weakness and you could always stay on top. Caroline flips her hand . . .

* * *

. . . and they are back at Tyler's. Klaus turns to her, "I wasn't done there!" He roared and she just looks at him. "We're running out if time." She turns her head and watches her old flame flip his phone in his hands, all alone. His eyes are red and his hair is mussed. "Shouldn't you be with him?" Klaus muses. Caroline looks at him; her usual bright eyes are dark and gloomy.

"I can't until I fix you." Her voice has little emotion and her hair has grown darker- she is literally the epitome of darkness- and he should know. "I have to fix you because I can't justify liking or possibly even loving a monster who lashes out by giving death to those who's didn't do anything to deserve it." Her voice is empty, her eyes are sad and angry and mad and so many emotions he can't place. The world he was once in is suddenly cover in a dark smoke, different from the first time they went into the visions. In the first trips, the worlds had been full of colors and full of life from young boys' laughter and musings, the brightness of youth and innocence, of living and dreaming of living.

This world was a dark one; you could hear screams of pain and haunting nights of terror. The circles of this life felt dead and he knew it was his. Any images he saw were death and loss, loss and death. If this was the future for him, it made sense, no matter how lonely. He was a monster- so why would his future be any different? He was destined to love and lose; it was how it had been from the beginning, from the very start.

Is this what Caroline was trying to do? Make him realize that he was that? A monster. He already knew that; but why did all those screams, and the desperate calls of escape and pleas of endless pain make him feel guilty? Why did it instill a pain he knew not- that pain he called from when he discovered Tatia had been killed, that her blood was the one the Mikhael had claimed to have saved them. He looked over at Dark Caroline and she looked at him. Her eyes calculating him, seeing him in a different way- but this was a different Caroline.

He looks to the spinning waves of turmoil, "Are you ready to see what your future holds?" and in that second he wasn't sure at all.

* * *

**So. . . anything?**


	3. Ghost of Future

**entitled;** ghost of future  
**summary; **_"Who I am, how old I am, what I am is none of your concern." She stands, oddly graceful and holds out her hand to him. "I want to take you somewhere, Niklaus." She tilts her head, her hand stretched out, he backed away from her. He should kill her. Rip out her throat and be done with it. "Will you come with?"__**  
**_**rating;** t for cussing  
**disclaimer; **so a little ooc in this one, but I tried my best! There will be one last chapter after this: The Fallout. . . I know: suspenseful, right? ;) hahaha! here's your chapter Justine! I hope you understand it all, now. If not just pm me.

* * *

**ghost of future  
.**

_Surrounded by the walls of his own home, he falls to his knees under the voice of the girl he thought he had a connection with. "You know nothing of pain, Niklaus." Her blond hair waves from her shoulders, her eyes seemed as black as coals and her handshakes as she extends it over him. "You know nothing of love. You know only pain, only terror." Tears fall down her face, power of expression flows through her as Bonnie stands behind her whispering the incantation._

_Klaus screams out in pain, falling against the wooden floor, grabbing his chest as the searing pain keeps getting worse as each excruciating minute passes. Stefan stands by watching to make sure no one interferes. "You do not see truly and you give us no other choice." She yells at him as he lies on the ground in pain, now clutching his head as the pain rivets throughout him as he falls, unable to move. She stands over him and a dissatisfied smirk across her face. "You did this to yourself, Klaus. You did this because you can't stand not being alpha and it is your fault that tonight we get rid of you once and for all."_

Then all he knows is the dark clouds and the Klaus of the past- the real Klaus speaks to the Dark Caroline. "You can't actually expect me to believe that, sweetheart." His arms fold over his chest and he looks over at the Dark Caroline, who proceeds to roll her eyes at him. "That is only one of the outcomes. One of the many."

"That was what? The ninth one we've be to and you haven't changed me yet, sweetheart." He talk seems big but under it he is fraying. He has seen himself imprisoned, desiccated, tortured, and cut up. It can wreck even the vilest of vampires. She raises her eyebrows and turns back to the dark waves, the mist settling and disappearing all together.

* * *

The getting from one place to another was easier and faster, they never settled for long and they didn't linger with conversations. It made him miss Caroline of the Present, with her snark and her confusing tendencies. _The mist soon cleared to reveal a Klaus locking himself in a dark room, sliding down the door and exhaling a breath of relief. _

_That was before he was across the room and a bunch of banging came on upon the door._ "You have pissed off many here." Dark Caroline explains. "Behind that door are all of them: Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Elena, Damon," she watches him carefully before revealing the last of the names, "Me." As she uses a careful indifference, Klaus stares at the door, _watching as the wood splinters; he looks at his future self. The one who has ended up meeting his fate by locked himself in a room, haggard looking and actually, truthfully frightened. He looked everywhere around the room, no exit from the room that would very likely become a tomb of some sort. He had sealed himself into a room by concrete and hate. The door then broke open, but only one person could enter- well two. Matt and Bonnie. He watched as they advanced._ "Enough!" he yelled at the Dark Caroline, turning on her; getting close enough to her to push her and hold her up against a wall by her neck as he tries to pushes out the screams of his future self. "That is enough." He hisses. She gives him a questioning look, but raises her hand and a dark mist settled around them and the noises faded away and he drops her, ignoring all of her pestering questions or at least trying to. "What changed?" She asked him. "What made you see enough?"

He glares over at him as they stand encircled by the mist. "Maybe I just don't get kicks out of watching you all kill me over and over." He smart mouths making her glare at him.

* * *

She waves her hand and he's looking at himself standing in an open area. He recognized it as London, his old home. _He was standing in the open, the sky was sunny and the sun was high. A girl came behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his neck._ "This isn't so bad." The Klaus from the past said. Dark Caroline gave him a look. He shrugged her off and peered closer, "Is that you?" He asks her, and she gives him another look. He smiles as he watches them. "We look happy." He muses, she waves her hand and the scene changes to night time. _They're in a room, sleeping together, like actually sleeping. He sees Caroline open her eyes and she sits up, looking at Klaus who lays stark still, she allows a brief smile at him, her hand dances across her forehead to brush his hair down, before getting up and walking to the door. She throws on a coat over her plaid night pants and pink tank top. With a last look over her shoulder she slips out their bedroom door._ Real Klaus looks at Dark Caroline, she motions for him to follow and he does.

_She walks down the cobblestone of the old village. Where was she going? He follows her to an alley where Stefan waits and Damon lays on a wall oh- so- far behind them. Elijah walks in behind Caroline. "How is he?" Elijah asks as he opens his hand, Elena's hand closing in it._

_Caroline shrugs, "He's adjusting." She gives a look to them all. "Being flesh and blood... Well, we all know it's a bit hard."_ He turns to the Dark One.

"Wait." She looks at him. "I'm human?" She nods.

"They all are." She waves at them. "Stefan went his separate way with you to uncover it; Damon stayed with Elena, I stayed with Tyler until Stefan came to me, asking for help. I fell in love with you about two years later. Tyler took alpha, because he didn't want to turn back. Elena got the cure from Elijah, and they partnered up to find unfortunates and give it to them." She says, smiling at this future, and she waves her hand bring light back and he sees him and Caroline walking down the same road Caroline had last night, hand in hand. "But even the best future has their own drawbacks." She sighs as she watches future them.

"Enough." Dark Caroline says and the dark mist appears.

* * *

She turns to Klaus, who is watching her as he had been before. "Your future has many outcomes, Niklaus." Caroline waves her hands and TV like screens appear in front of them, surrounding the two in a funnel of sorts. Klaus estimates 50 of them, all playing a special channel. His future. "You have happy ones or sad ones. There's depressing ones that end with your head on a stake, or happy ones that still end with your head on a stake." Her smirk goes devilish, "but you see, all these are here because you don't change." He looks at her with defiance. "In the last one we were happy." He points out and she shakes her head.

"You were hunting down a vampire to turn you back actually and had tried to kill yourself a total of 5 times and Tyler had sent wolves to kill you." She looks at him with pity, putting emphasis on the and's, trying not to show any returning emotion as the spell was wearing down. "We've been here for 24 hours, and our time is up." She says looking up, "but we have time for one more, just one." She waves her hand and a well appears in the middle of them, he looks at her and she looks at the well, walking to it and places her hand on the top, the water rippling around her pale hand. "Before we do this," She takes her hand from the water and looks at him quizzically. "Will you answer my questions, Caroline?"

"And you were so agreeable when you stop threatening me." He glares at her and she breathes out in annoyance. "What do you want to know?" She sits herself up on the well, and looks at him with her piercing blue eyes. She knew she would probably regret this.

"What spell did you have Bonnie perform?"

"Interesting question." She admits. "It was a transformation spell. A Christmas special if you will." She laughs softly at her own joke.

"Why you? Why did you come?" He prods and she looks down, "I came become for some reason I think you'll listen to me." She looks up at him, "Is that so crazy?" She messes with her thumbs, twiddling them as she awaits his answer. _Where did Dark Caroline go? _He thinks to himself.

"Not crazy, Love. Why show me things from my past or what people are doing in the present?" He wonders aloud and she openly gawks at him.

"To make you grow a conscience, Klaus." She hops down from her perch and comes to him, "to show you what you once were, to make you miss that innocence you want had and how you threw it away for power and greed. To make you realize how many you have pushed away and what you can have again if you just allow yourself to open up to the possibilities." She thumps his chest where his heart would be as stage whispers to him, making every word seem musical.

He moves away from her, away from the mysterious well. "But whats the purpose of it? Why do you want to change me so bad?" He looks at her studiously and she bites her lip, "Come on, Caroline. What is so bad about the way I am?" He smirks at her, like the wolf he is and she sigh internally.

"I like you much more than I care to admit- even to myself." She lets him know, eying him cautiously even though he lights up like NYC's Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center. "But I can't be with someone who does what you're doing; I had to do something because I care too much. Or at least try to." She gives him a look, and for a moment he sees the Dark Caroline retreat and his Caroline pops up. "Stefan and I realized that we have all done bad things. He was a ripper. He has killed almost your total and he is only like 300 or something. Elena can't make up her mind and is hurting those around her non- stop. Damon- well, he's Damon. I have aided and abetted Katherine, I fell into like with you while dating Tyler, and I've used you countless times." His eyes darken at that. "The point I am trying to make is that we have all done something bad and we blame you for all of it when maybe we should blame ourselves also." She shrugs, drawing shapes in the water. "And you aren't bad- your tantrums are a little bit big, I mean killing innocent people, that is bad, Klaus, and that's why."

"Very profounding," she looks up at him, confused and he smiles his wolfish grin to himself, "you know, coming from the girl who ran out of words ending in -spire." He can't stop the laughter bubbling up and of his own accord as she understands his joke. She exclaims in protest and splashes some of the well water on him, making him laugh harder. She soon succumbs and adds her giggles to the fun, the darkness floating away from her momentarily.

She splashes him again just for the hell of it and as he yelps in protest she smiles at him, it goes on for a few more minute and the they sober up and start drifting back to the well and the darkness comes to cover her like a coat and her once bright eyes dim and her lovely smile fades. "Is there anything else?" She asks as her voice goes neutral. Klaus shakes his head and he leans over as she lays her hand on the water, it ripples under her hand and the dark smoke comes up and encircles them.

It rounds his feet, surrounding him, choking him. The mood had gone dark and twisted. "If this is some sick, twisted joke, Caroline," he looks straight into her eyes. "I will kill you." She laughs mercilessly and then she's gone, gone like the wind. _What the hell is this? _he thinks to himself as the Caroline does a 180._ Well, she does have a flare for dramatics._

"Your threats are meaningless here, Klaus!" She exclaims as the smoke consumes everything around them. It turns him around and he sees that she is far away from him. He struggles against the murderous smoke. "You can't do anything to me in here." She yells at him, almost like she was using the last of her abilities to show him that he can change. Which she probably was. "Don't you understand yet, Klaus? This is your future- whether I fall in love with you and stay by your side or if you push us all away and we hunt you down." She spreads her arms and another wave of smoke comes over them. He chokes and coughs, sputtering as she fumed for the future that hadn't even happened yet. "You'll drag us all down with you and end up all alone." She silences the smoke with her final rant and it all stops and he drops to the ground hard, gasping for breath. Her soft footfalls carry her to him as she kneels down beside him. "You have to change, Klaus." She places her hand on his face. "It's the only way."

"This is very out of character for you, sweetheart." He rasps.

Caroline laughs, with her small ethereal smile. "Trust me, the insecure, neurotic, control freak is rolling around inside somewhere." Her dark eyes close and she yawns. When she opens her eyes again, he sees that they are back to normal.

She smiles sadly, "Times up." And just like that it's all gone.

* * *

**So . . . good or bad?**


	4. Finding Klaus pt1

**entitled;** ghost of past  
**summary; **_"Who I am, how old I am, what I am is none of your concern." She stands, oddly graceful and holds out her hand to him. "I want to take you somewhere, Niklaus." She tilts her head, her hand stretched out, he backed away from her. He should kill her. Rip out her throat and be done with it. "Will you come with?"**  
**_**rating;** t for cussing  
**disclaimer; **I own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** this story was inspired by christmas coming and all so, yea. . . always comes to me in the shower for some very awkward reason.

* * *

**finding klaus pt. 1  
**

**.**

He woke to an Elijah. Literally.

Elijah was leaning over him, slapping him on the face. As soon as Klaus's eyes were opened, Elijah's next sentence was: "Good, you're up." He exhales, sounding bored like always and stands up as Klaus props himself up on his elbows, Kol was leaning on the door.

"Hey! You're alive!" He laughs like it was some big joke. Klaus groans and throws himself back into his pillows. It was all in his head, all of it. He squeezes the bridge of his nose, exhaling his own breath as both his brothers file out of his room. He knew he would have to get up sooner or later to find out what gone on in his . . . absence. He ran his hand over his face and through his legs over the side of the bed, leaning over as he realizes he was still in his boxers, which means that it did not happen in reality, so it could have been one whole big dream he made up. Well that was a relief.

He slipped into a pair of jeans, throwing on a plain white v-neck over his chest. He stood up fully straight, rolled his neck, popping it twice and stretched his arms far over his head to pop joints back in their proper place. With that done he walked out of his room and took the stairs at a leisurely pace to where he heard his brothers conversing over the latest disaster in this god forsaken town. "Hello brothers." He walks in as Elijah straitens up, going into big brother mode as Kol just bends over the bar- practically laying on it. "Let's have at! How long was I out?" Grabbing a bottle of blood from the fridge, he turned to them and saw looks of honest confusion. "What?" He pops the lid as Kol shoves him out of the way. Klaus naturally glares at him.

"Klaus, you were out for about 7 or 8 hours." Kol shrugs as he gets himself some blood as well.

Klaus looks at both his brother doubtlessly, "Are you positive?" He questions as he takes a swig. Elijah nods and Klaus lets out a laugh. "Fantastic!" He walks out the kitchen as Elijah and Kol share a look and then look after her brother. Klaus realizes then that it was all just a dream. A crazy, awkward dream- but a dream none the less, but that doesn't stop a niggling sensation in the back of his brain. He grabs his keys from the bowl by the door and walks out of the house, heading to find his sister. It was the only way to kill the lingering doubt in his head. He climbs behind the steering wheel and heads over; the road was coarse and bumpy and getting there was a bitch.

He pulls into the drive and the gravel smoke waves itself around his car, making him cough as he walks up to the door, ready to knock as it prematurely flies open. He steps back, startled. "Niklaus." His Rebekah stands in the exact outfit that was in the dream and he is sure that if he was to look past her then he would see the black haired pest. He lets out a strangled growl and turns, heading off the wooden steps to get back to his car and go see about something else. There was certain Barbie Vampire he needed to talk with. "Wait!" He hears his attention starved sister yell from her spot before hearing footsteps, but he keeps walking. "Aren't you here to dagger me?" She races to get in front of him, demanding attention.

He places his hands upon her shoulders, "Bekah," he starts with and she gives him a look that was classic Bekah. "I love you dearly and I am trying to turn over a new leaf." He continues on placing his hands lower on her arms, "so please forgive me." He delivers with his classic smirk, as he lifts her up and puts her behind him, racing to his car and then 30 seconds later is off, leaving a disgruntled teenage vampire behind him. He looks in the rearview mirror, seeing that the road was clear behind him and in front; he punched on the gas to get away from Bekah's and on toward Caroline's. He knew that whatever had happened last night, it couldn't have been real. _No way, no how._ No one cared that much to get him to change; no one- not even his own sister and certainly not Miss Mystic Falls Caroline Forbes. So why was it that Rebekah was in the same outfit? It wasn't a vampire thing- he had had a thousand years to figure that out.

He pulls into her neighborhood, and then onto her street before he parks and sits in his idle car. If he goes and knocks on that door it can lead to one of two things: the dream being real or it being a figment of his imagination. If it was the latter of the two, he would become the laughing stock of all these younglings. Wouldn't that be _amazing_. He rolls his eyes in the rearview mirror. Always a choice to be made, always people to be hurt or happy by decisions of one person. Tick tock, his clock ticks down. He looks at the one on his radio. 3 minutes. He makes his choice. He turns the key in the ignition and presses his foot to the pedal and heads home.

He has had enough of the small town with the small town girls who have small town brains in their small town lives. Enough. He presses his foot down harder because he couldn't get across town fast enough. Not fast enough could he get through this horrid town to a suitcase of many and pack to leave. Go to Europe and tour the museums to find one of his Easter egg paintings or go to Greece to see the myth of him and his brothers when others less than brilliant thought them gods of the sky. It was always a choice and this choice, this one little choice, he didn't want to make, so the solution was simple. Don't.

* * *

Caroline springs up, jackknife straight in the bed, taking in a big breath that she had missed as she was . . . asleep was a good word. Asleep would do just fine for her because to admit that through a witch- namely her best friend- had killed her, a vampire, it was not acceptable and so she would say asleep forever if it meant not admitting that she had been dead for 9 hours. "Caroline!" Bonnie yelps outside her door, a shattered is heard in the living room, and Caroline can't stop herself from jumping startled at the noise. "You're back!" Bonnie races to her, jumping on her bed and grabbing her round the shoulders to pull her in for a long hug.

Stefan gives a sigh of relief as he takes the spot Bonnie vacated seconds ago, Caroline wraps her in a hug, and gives Stefan a small, shaky smile. "Did it work?" He asks the most important question to cross her mind now. She had no clue. What if it didn't? What if he was going to kill her friends and what if she couldn't stop the growing feelings for this man who seemed hell bent on dooming him and poisoning everyone around him? She gives him a sad, shaky smile that went with a shrug.

"I don't know."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Damon yells as Elena raises her hand to his shoulder, to comfort him, before looking across the room a Stefan who wasn't even paying attention to them but more so to Elijah who was watching Elena as her hand dropped and she back away. They all stood in the Mikaelson home, all standing in a messed up circle of connections. Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, and even Tyler- but no one knew where Klaus was.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Damon." Elijah says sarcastically as he pours himself a whiskey with who knows how many year it had on it. "But contrary to all your personal beliefs, I do not always know where he is." He takes a drink and downs the contents in the glass. Damon lets out a strangled yell and Elena jumps a little as he does. Caroline steps up to Elijah,

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She taps her ear almost absently and he understands her movements, taking her hand and whisking her out of earshot. They end up around the spot where a gazebo would go nicely, she thought to herself. She turns to the older brother who, if she could, she would have chosen to fall for him instead. "I think I know where your brother went." She says in earnest.

He gives her what is probably the most skeptical look on the planet. "Where?"

She shakes her head, discounting his question with a wave of her hand. "What does it matter? I know and I need the money to get there." She tells him, trying to make him understand.

"Why on earth would he listen to you, Miss Forbes?"

"Because we all need someone to strive to be better for, Elijah Mikaelson. I can be that person for him if you give me the money." He looks her up and down, taking in her answer and wondering if he can absolutely trust her with his brothers' well being. "Maybe you should get close to Elena. Teach her how to be better and make the right decisions." She quips, making him laugh as he brings a hand across his chin.

"I take it that you are not a fan of the elder Salvatore, then?"

"no."

He lets out a sigh, and reaches into his inner coat pocket, "Well then, Caroline Forbes," He opens his wallet and shifts through a number of bills, "hold out your hand because this should be enough." He places a big enough stack in her hand that her eyes widen a fair amount. "There is enough there to go to a second place if your first instinct is false." He quips back at her, "Now, I would take the route through the trees if you want no hindrance on your quest to find my brother." He coughs on the hindrance word, and she knows he means her current boyfriend.

"I have to do this, Elijah. If not me, no one would." She tries to explain before gripping the bills tight in her hand and running like nothing could stop her- and it was true. Nothing could.

* * *

**sorry it took so long! I've been rearranging this story around the new plot of the show again and again and I've also been working on a different story also and so yeah! There will be two more parts to this story, following this chapter that should be up super soon, I PROMISE!  
**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	5. Finding Klaus pt2

**entitled;** finding klaus pt. 2  
**summary; **_"Who I am, how old I am, what I am is none of your concern." She stands, oddly graceful and holds out her hand to him. "I want to take you somewhere, Niklaus." She tilts her head, her hand stretched out, he backed away from her. He should kill her. Rip out her throat and be done with it. "Will you come with?"**  
**_**rating;** t for cussing  
**disclaimer; **I own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** this story was inspired by christmas coming and all so, yea. . . always comes to me in the shower for some very awkward reason.

* * *

**finding klaus pt. 2  
**

**.**

Her first instinct had been Chicago. It had been Stefan that had said that it was his favorite place to be and who would know better than him? She didn't know what she would find, but for two whole weeks she had been in a rat infested motel and living off actual human blood- she didn't have a choice because no way in hell was she going to leave for the woods 3 hours away and climb some mountains or eat the rats living in the walls. She didn't the people either, but she did know she had to leave soon or else someone would show up wondering why all the drug dealers and prostitutes were walking around in a daze with a bandage on their neck.

Caroline looked at the clock the red light told her it was 3:07 a.m. She hopped out of bed and made her way to her luggage bag, throwing in all the clothes she had bought at the local and town stores. She picked up her regular cell phone and shoved the burner into her pocket- didn't want Tyler or Elena trying to track her and bring her home. All those missed calls from Tyler and Elena and she wouldn't expect anything less. She knew that this hunt was idiotic! She, barbie vamp, was looking for the big bad wolf that had remained elusive for thousands of years. She knew that if he didn't want to be found- he wasn't just going to turn up. That's why she asks Elijah to let her go because she did know that if he was going to turn up it would be for her.

She looked at the white phone again before shaking her head and throwing it in with the clothes. Her back pocket chimed and she pulled it out.

**Anything yet?** It was Stefan, the only other person who had this number. **No! I need a new plan. He is not in Chicago! **She sat the burner on her bed and knelt beside her suitcase, zipping it up. 3 chimes sounded from the phone on her bed. She lunged for it and hit accept. "Hello?" She answered, holding the phone to her ear tightly.

"Get online and buy a one way ticket to New Orleans." Over the line, a British voice was talking to her.

"One way?" She asked, sounding confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry- I thought you weren't returning until you found Niklaus?" She rolled her eyes at his theatrics. "Buy the ticket and I pay you back when you return." The line clicked of and she sighed heavily. Moody, old, dead guy.

She leaned back on her legs and brought herself to her full height. _Why New Orleans?_ She thought to herself while she picked up her luggage and shouldered her purse. Opening the room door, she walked out into the dark night of the shadow and started walking- Elijah was _so_ going to pay for this.

* * *

She took a gulp of not needed air and leaned her head back on the first class seat as she waited for the plane to touch down. Inch by inch, it descended onto hard solid concrete that led the way to hulking, big building that held about +6,000 people roughly. She was woken up by one of the plane ladies that had on the pitiful blue airlines uniform and the most ungodlyiest pair of black shoes ever. As she tried to open her eyes, the sunlight seemed to get even brighter if that was possible. "Miss? We have landed." She gives one of those fake- sweet smiles and Caroline nods, still trying to gather her bearings as she undoes the buckle on her seat.

She stretches out her back and hears a few joints pop into their proper places before grabbing her purse on the seat beside her. She walks down the sir terminal, connecting the plane to the airport and steps off into a different world. She has to fight the crowd to the bag thingy that goes round and round as she waits for her plain white suitcase to come rolling out. When it finally does she has to rush around a big dude with dreads and a mother of 5 to get to it. She walks to the main area of the lowest level, taking the stair in a rapid pace that only she can do away from prying eyes. In line for the car service, she watches the many people coming and going, watching as families are reunited and couples saying painful goodbyes. How awkward it will be to return with Klaus and then dealing with all the drama that ensues.

She didn't know what would happen, but after the 18 missed calls and +100 texts messages that had been sounding her regular phone, she had to guess that by now it was obvious that Caroline had actual feelings for a man that had tried to kill her- twice. She was insane, loco, Walter Bishop certified! That had to be the reason, because now she swears she is seeing things because why is there a driver holding up a sigh among others that says _Forbes_. She scratches her head as she picks up her suitcase, putting the wheels down as she walks over to him, vacating her spot in line. Was this Elijah? Only he and Stefan know where she was. It _had_ to be them.

"Ms. Forbes?" He says in his special accent. She nods reluctantly. He easily plucks her suitcase from her hand and starts to walk away, leaving her to follow him. _What the hell is going on_ is one of the major thoughts going around and around in her head. They walk out the main doors into a humid air that makes her instantly dread for her hair. She slides into the slick, black car as he opens the door, setting her suitcase in beside her. She nods with small thank you smile as he shuts said door and heads to the front.

She leans forward and clutches the two headrests to pull her forward. "Umm, Mister Diver guy," She says in the best polite tone she can muster up at the moment, "Can I ask who sent you for me or where we are going?" He laughs.

"You out-of-towners are all so curious" He mentions with a hearty laugh that brings a smile to her face, but not a kind one. He sees it. "Just relax Miss Forbes- it's a long ride to where we are headed." He follows the line of traffic and she thinks of arguing with him and threatening to exit the car but she was tired and for once she didn't care- She just wanted to sleep. It seemed that every time she closed her eyes, she awoke in a new place. She fell asleep on the train exiting Virginia and woke up in Washington D.C. to close her eyes again to end up in Columbus, before arriving at Indianapolis and using at least, if not half, of her money from Elijah on a cab ride to Chicago and then spent 2 weeks searching the town before coming up empty handed. Maybe if she let her mind wonder and just dreamed, she would wake up in the place Klaus was.

Now she closes her eyes in a car and wakes up in a bed- at night. Now, like any reasonable girl would do in this situation, she doesn't do. She knocks back the sheets and frees her legs, letting her feet touch to the floor, which is hard wood. It's cold on her toes and she pulls her legs back up, scrunching them into her chest. She tests it again, letting them acclimate before standing. She is still fully dressed in the clothes she entered in and her wondering eyes pickup on her suitcase next to the nearest window. She rushes over to it and unzips it, picking out some clothes and her toiletries.

She spares a glance over her shoulder- nothing of immediate danger and walks across the room to the nearest door. Upon opening it she finds an empty closet. She closes it and walks to the next one, a hallway. She carefully shuts her room's door behind her and follows the hallway to the end, and opening that door to another empty room. She sighs and swears under her breath. She turns to the right and finds herself looking at a painting that looks oddly familiar- she shakes it off. Must be the sleep. She walks back down the hallway and picks from the last two doors at random. Spinning the knob she opens to a shower and a sing and a toilet. Finally!

The water slides down her back as she places the dress over her frame. Her hair is stringy around her and holds the water like a sponge. She twists it in her hands over the sink and watches as it pours through her fingers and down the drain. She braces herself by her hands on the counter top of the sink, looking the mirror. _Where am I?_ She finally lets herself think after the sweat and the grossness from the day were finally rinsed away. _Only one way to find out!_ She zips up her toiletries bag after applying basic make- up, leaving her brush out and tosses the towels over the shower top. She unlocks and opens the door to a clear hall. Caroline makes her way back to the room she had woken up in. It was still dark out, but not as dark. The sun was popping up over the rim as she looks out through a hall window. She pulls the brush through her hair as she turns and keeps going.

Opening her door, she steps in and returns her stuff to her bag. She pulls out a pair of flats, and then buckles a belt around her waist. She zips up the suitcase and stands it on its wheels as she steps back out into the hall and this time, she goes for the stairs.


	6. Finding Klaus pt3

**entitled;** finding klaus pt. 3  
**summary; **_"Who I am, how old I am, what I am is none of your concern." She stands, oddly graceful and holds out her hand to him. "I want to take you somewhere, Niklaus." She tilts her head, her hand stretched out, he backed away from her. He should kill her. Rip out her throat and be done with it. "Will you come with?"**  
**_**rating;** t for cussing  
**disclaimer; **I own nothing more than the little plot bunnies running through my head.  
**notes;** this story was inspired by christmas coming and all so, yea. . . always comes to me in the shower for some very awkward reason.

* * *

**finding klaus pt. 3  
**

**.**

Downstairs, she realizes that she is in a house- not like the one back home, but a two level house with a bunch of terraces. A rich guy's home; well, that's a bonus. She opens the main doors and walks out into the humid air. _Great._ She pulls her hair tie off of her wrist and binds the still wet hair into a high ponytail with bangs swishing to the side. She tucks them behind her ear as her hand slips into her purse, pulling out the shiny, little phone. The blonde beauty presses number 2 on speed dial and lifts it to her ear; in seconds the other line clicks on. "Alright, I'm here! What am I looking for?" She starts down a cobblestone street and passes many strange looking people in the process- _way_ different from her home place.  
"I don't know exactly, Caroline. It's been quite a long time since I have been here." She caught that.  
"Here?" She answers in puzzlement.  
"Yes. I'm here also." The young, blond vampire felt her mood darken. "I had met with Klaus a little while ago, but now he's gone- like smoke in the air." And the dark cloud descends.  
"You found him?" She started in, "What? You couldn't trust me with this little piece of info? I could be at home right now catching up on some show I have recorded!" The vampire yells into the phone, "Where are you?" She hisses.  
"Calm down, Caroline." Caroline hears this in an echo. She clicks the phone off and turns, facing the eldest Mikaelson with open fury.  
"You want me calm? Don't _tell_ me to be calm." She uses a pointed finger to emphases her point and then turns around and stomps forward with an unladylike grace.  
He matches her stride for stride. "Where are you going?" He catches her arm to bring her to a stop. "I brought you here because I lost him again." Caroline folds her arms across her chest in a defensive manor. "Look, Miss Forbes, I am truly sorry that I did not clue you in- but there was some witch stuff going on and I felt that should be dealt with and did not want you included in it as it may jeopardize your mission to reform my troubled brother." The tall, age- old, brit looks at her in a way that calms her and she isn't sure if he is compelling her or not even though she is taking vervain. "Now, will you please let me buy you breakfast and catch you up?"

* * *

"Why didn't you just wake me up this morning?" She asks him over the eggs Benedict. He gives her a questioning glance.  
"Contrary to popular belief, Caroline- I don't always know where you are staying." Elijah sips some of the coffee from the cup to his rights as a conclusion to his statement.  
"Then why have a driver pick me up from the airport?" He looks up from his phone which startles her.  
"What are you talking about, Caroline?" Caroline throws him a glace that all but says '_have you gone crazy?' _The blonde at the table takes a breath before relaying her story of yesterday and this morning prior to this meeting. He gives her a quizzical look as she goes, taking sips of his coffee and she taking bites of her bacon. When she finishes, he folds his hands in his lap and leans back, giving her a well known look. "He knows you're here. He just busy." He stands and throws a hundred on the table. With a mystified glace thrown around, she grabs her purse and hurries after him. They exit the restaurant and proceed to the nearest square with a fountain. He stands by it while she sits down, people watching.  
"Caroline?" Her name aloud startles Caroline out of her trance and she looks up. "I was just wondering- you had Bonnie perform a spell that let go through time, yes?" Caroline scrunches her brows together. She nods. "In the future- well, did you see- I mean to say, was I-"  
She smiles as she leans back on the rim of the fountain. "You were with Elena, I think." He rubs his mouth and nods. "But, I don't know for sure- there were about 10 futures we saw and each one was different." A shrug appears on the blonde as she looks away, the glasses keeping the sun from blinding her.  
"While I think of a plan, do you think you could tell me about one?" This was new. She was always so used to straight-lace Elijah. This side- he was curious- she always thought he had all the answers. She leans forward, uncrossing her legs and leaning on this as she picks one out.  
"It's a bit fuzzy, not a lot of focus- but the one I recall best is where we are all in England. I lived with Klaus and we shared an unbreakable love." She rubs her temples trying to grasp at the fading images. "You found out how to replicate the cure and we tricked him into taking it. He was very mad. We all met up, Stefan and Damon, you and Elena and I, in a alley two blocks from the house to make sure he was well- and he was better. You held Elena close to you and Damon always glared at you. Stefan was always running around- helping vampires and hybrids cure themselves. We were all human." She finishes with all she could remember.  
He nods at her and then turns to the right of them both. "Klaus loves this pub- I can't remember the name. Anyway, I can take you there." He holds out his hand and she takes it, helping her stand. As they walk she wraps her around his. "You are way different then I thought you would be." He laughs and smirks.  
"I'm a Mikaelson- we all have different sides." They stop some minutes later in front a bar- or pub, as Elijah called it. "Come here tonight around 11 o'clock." She untangles her arm from his and nods. He grabs his wallet and hands her three hundred."Shop. Get some clothes that you actually like." She takes the bills and puts them in her own wallet. When she looks up, he is gone.

* * *

She finishes another shower, washing the sweat from her body. The moist, sticky heat finally getting too her as she runs some products through her hair. Whose ever house this was- it was well stocked. The kitchen had bottled blood and her room was all tidied up- but it was Klaus . . . hopefully. The blond hair curls around her, falling in waves; she looks in the mirror as she applies various make- ups and finishes with a glossy pink lip gloss. She tucks all her stuff under her arm and goes to her suit- case. As she drops all the stuff in, she rounds on the boutique bags sitting atop her bed. With a devious smile, she digs in. In the end, when she looks in the full length mirror, Caroline has her blond hair in waves; her shirt is floral print with an orange ribbon and jeans. She has on beige flats and dangling earrings and her jacket is off white and flowy. She smiles as she grabs her purse off the bed and heads to the door. As her hand meets the cold metal, she looks over her shoulder at her suitcase. She sits her purse down on the floor and walks over, picking out her white phone.  
She turns it on and waits for the messages to stop counting. It's 11:18. When they stop they reach 349, her voicemail is filled and her missed calls are 573. She opens deletes everything and goes to her contacts, pressing dial. "Hello?" She sighs.  
"Hey."  
"Caroline?"  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"Where are you? Tell me and I'll be right there!" 20 seconds left.  
"No. I was going to wait until I got home to tell you, but I think I like Klaus- a lot." Nothing on the other end. "So, I think it would be best if we spilt." She waits.  
"You want to break up with me for a charming sociopath?" He is angry.  
"No. I want to break up with you because I care more about finding him them being there with you, Tyler." She hears something smash on the other end. She presses end. It's still 11:18; she sighs in relief. She turns the phone back off and throws it into her suitcase. She walks back to the door and picks up her purse, this time walking through it and heading out.  
She cuts through some alleys to get back to the bar- pub that Elijah had told her about. She pulls open the door and walks in, taking a stool within eyeshot of the door. The girl that takes her order has to be in her early twenties with blond hair like Caroline's. Caroline calls for her attention and she comes over motioning to the drink in her hands. "No, I was wondering if you know somebody." She bounces her head up and down.  
"I know a lot of people . . ." She's expecting Caroline too speak her name.  
"Caroline."  
"Camille." They shake hands with a smile.  
"His name is Klaus Mikaelson." Camille smiles when the name passes through Caroline's lips.  
She bends on the bars table, as if she is about to share a huge secret. "You're looking for Hayley's guy." Caroline glares at her. "What are you talking about?" Camille laughs.  
"Klaus and Hayley, they always come in here and her orders some food and they argue and then she stomps out. He pays and goes after her or maybe he is just leavening." Caroline absorbs this as Camille suddenly has an epiphany.  
"Caroline." She lifts head as if to answer her, "No, you are Caroline." She looks sideways then back her, giving the barkeep and _'so what'_ expression. Camille doesn't get the chance to finish as a guy starts talking to Caroline. He is dark in skin and has a trickster smile.  
"Hello, gorgeous." He flashes a smile her way that is white and dangerous. "I'm Marcel."  
She nods at him, "I'm Caroline." He takes her hand from her cup lays a gentle kiss on the top.  
"Pretty name." She smiles and takes back her hand as he lets it go. "Tell you what, Caroline. How about you and I go back to my place- party is in full swing. We can have some serious fun." He leans in really clothes to her. She doesn't know which form of get lost to use. His fingers trail her arm and she can't pull away. "You and me, a dance or two. No harm, no foul. Come on, sweethe-"  
"How about you go find another blonde to control, mate." A voice appears behind her. It's a blend of a Scottish lilt and a British front. She turns with a big smile. "Hello, love. Hear you've been looking for me." She doesn't know why but she launches herself at him. Full on. Her arms wrap themselves tightly around his neck and her feet barely touch the floor. She feels his hand cautiously wrap around her waist as he accepts the hug.  
"I can't believe I found you!" She pulls back; his face is twisted with shock. Her hands sit on his neck as her feet balance on the floor. He snaps back with rapid pace.  
He gives her his signature smirk. "Technically, love, I found you." He looks her up and down, making sure this was truly happening. "And if I had known you were this excited to see me, I would have come home sooner." He steps back from her, letting her hands fall to Caroline's side. "Camille: the usual." The blonde barkeep nods and Klaus hand radiates warmth through his hand as it finds its place on the small of her back and leads her to the back corner.  
"So, if I'm not mistaken- you've spent nearly two weeks looking for me?" He questions as they sit down. "If I didn't know any better, Caroline, I'd think you like me." He smirks at her, and she has to bite back a smile.  
She decides to tease him a little. "Actually, I wanted to know if you learned your lesson." She responds as she bites into the fries that Camille sits in front of them and gives a scotch to Klaus and a coke to Caroline. "Is this what Hayley orders?" She asks with a bite, but Klaus only laughs.  
"Camille told you, huh? And no, Caroline- Hayley usually gets buffalo wings and a diet Dr. Pepper." She thinks it's funny to hear him say Buffalo wings. "On your other question- it was real then; the whole dream thing?" Taking a drink of her coke, she nods her head. "Well, that's just fantastic."  
She sits down her drink and looks at him, head-on. "I showed you all that to save a bunch of lives, but I would be lying if I said," she takes a breath and he watches her dutifully, "if I said that I felt nothing for you and that there aren't any feelings," She coughs against the words, "feelings that haven't grown by some margin," she laughs nervously, "and please cut in at any time."  
He leans across the table, his hazel eyes boring into her shiny, blue ones. "The reason Hayley is here is because she is pregnant with my kid." He watches her closely and then adds on, "please, don't make a scene and ask my brother your questions- I barely understand any of it." He stays hunched over across the table, watch Caroline process that the man she might love had sex with the werewolf who loves her ex.  
"I broke up with Tyler to come here and find you." She still looks shock and now it's his turn. "I hate Hayley." She whispers under her breath.  
"Feeling is mutual love." She looks up at him and can't help but smile. "So, is there still a chance that your feelings have stayed and are growing?" The blonde laughs and stands up, walking away from the table.  
"I have to go meet your brother now." She walks out of the bar- pub and continues down the path of concrete. Reaching into her purse, Caroline pulls out the silver phone and presses and holds down #2.  
"I found him." The sigh is audible from the other line.  
"What's going on now?" He asks.  
"Well, Hayley is pregnant and he is following me I think. Where are you staying?" Her phone is ripped from her hand and she forced to turn. "That was my loner, you dick!" She pushes back against him, throwing him back into a wall. "Damn, Marcel!" She kicks him hard in the side and sends him through the wall separating two alleys; in a rush, she down with him, looking at him.  
"Didn't think you were a vampire." He coughs out and then lunges for her- she ducks him and moves away quickly. Caroline kicks out, breaking a wooden rack and then stabs him through the liver. He falls and groans in pain. With a triumphant smirk, Caroline walks out of the alley, towards the other side of the wall and looks for her phone only to find it shattered. "Great." She murmurs under her breath.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning, foggy in her brain and a knocking on her door. She grabs around until she feels something like a shoe and chucks it at the door. Hard. She hears the wood splinter as the shoe falls to the ground. A laugh sounds out from the other side. "Go away." Caroline grumbles and pushes herself further into the fluffy white pillow. She wraps her arms around it hard and tries to recapture the blissful oblivion she was floating in just second before.  
Unfortunately, the morning doesn't want her to sleep and her door opens. She hops up and hooks her arm around their neck, swinging herself around as well as jumping up and squeezing her legs around his waist; her fangs bared and ready to kill. "I said go _away._" The sleepy blonde hisses at her opponent. He easily over powers her and swings her front side, using her crossed legs to his advantage and slamming Caroline against the nearest wall. He knocks her head to the side and braces one hand to the right of her head and the other on her left thigh. She was lucky she was wearing night pants. She finally looks the intruder in the eyes and she a playfulness and lust.  
"Caroline, love." He teases, "Good to see you're up." He presses her further into the wall. She laughs nervously and pushes him away, dropping to the ground. As she walks back to her bed, adjusting her shirt, he follows and lounges it across it as Caroline sits criss-crossed with reservation toward Klaus. She didn't know what she was doing and this was so far out of her character that she didn't want to even try to understand. "I need you to come with me." He tells her, the playfulness gone and the seriousness set in.  
She stares him done, not wanting to leave her bed again, but she does. She sighs and grabs some clothes from the armoire. She walks to the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need a shower." She says in a 'duh' tone.  
"Care if I join?" She turns to look over her shoulder to see him laughing at himself, of course he is. She didn't dignify it with a response, just walked out of the room and into the room at the end of the hall.

* * *

"I don't wanna!" She grumbles as she drinks a mix of blood and coffee that is absolutely disgusting but she is _hungry _and tired, so sacrifices had to be made. He sighs in aggravation to himself and reaches back to grab her hand- pulling Caroline forward; he kept her hand in hers even when he had her caught up. She looked down at it with raised eyebrows before shrugging it out and taking another disgusting sip.  
"Just be quiet." He reprimands her. "I know this town and its people. I basically made it before my father found us." His hand, still in hers, pulls her in front of him as he opens the door to the same bar from last night- except this time they go in the back and up the stairs, down a hall, and into a strange room with vampires and werewolves and from the spice smell of the other girls, witches. Among the vampires was Elijah who looked like he better things to do than to be in present company. Hayley was amongst the werewolves and her stomach was looking heavy; Caroline let the hands of her and Klaus show to everyone in the room without being too obvious. She didn't like Hayley- and the raven haired, hot- tempered werewolf would get no more of Klaus.  
"Everybody, this is Caroline. She is new here and under my guard. Touch her and you die." He ordered them as if he was telling the everyday forecast. Hayley level a glare at Caroline and the blonde didn't hesitate to give her a false smile back.

* * *

She stomps into the house at 10 p.m. with Klaus hot on her heels. "I will rip her larynx out if she ever speaks like that to me again!"  
"No you won't."  
"I'll pour of pot of molten gold on her head!"  
"You watch Game of Thrones?"  
"I will take her, push her aginst a wall, and let her look me in the eyes as I strangle the life out of her!"  
"Caroline!" He yells across the room. She takes abreath and spins on her the toe of her shoe, splaying her hands out to her sides and a incredulous expression on her face.  
"What?" She snipes at him. He looks her over, walking slowly across the room. She doesn't back away, not even when he is close enough to feel his heat. She doesn't break when his callused hands reach up and lift her chin. She doesn't unlock her jaw as his hands move down to her waist. She doesn't breathe out as he pulls Caroline close. She doesn't let her gaze break as he looks at her with _his _look. She doesn't respond when he is so close that their air is mixing and swirling. She does break, unlock her jaw, breathe, lets her eyes flutter closed, and she responds by wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as he finally touches his lips to hers.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the ride and the ending of this story. If you want to know anything, just message me! And thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry I kept you all waiting so long! But trust me, it would have ended a totally different way if I hadn't taken the time. Literally- I had two previous versions before this.**

**XoXo - PoetWITHOUTaCause**


End file.
